He's Back to Ruin My Life!
by onototellingoyou
Summary: WARNING OOC CHARACTERS. I dare you to flame me, and I will get you back. lots of twists, and weirdness that you don't usually see in other stories. IF you gots a problem with it then.. MAKE YOUR OWN STORY. This is mine and i purposely make my sam crazy.
1. First Impressions

Hi! Well this is my new story of Sam being crazy cause... I JUST LIKE MAKING

HER CRAZY! Seriously nothing is any funnier than that... Besides, I'm cool and

I'm crazy! Infact my mind as zoomed into Sam's and now she me.. Ok, that's not

the story but whatever! You didn't hear that! Or did you...

Summary: In the 3rd Grade there was a boy who teased me, a bully, cocky-like, an

average jerk. And ugly. Though, to my delight he went away to some boarding

school in a different Country. Now 7 years later he's back... and he's A TOTAL

HOTTIE?! D/S FOREVER

He's Back To Finish Ruining My life

Chapter one-Welcome Home party

Sam's POV

Long ago in the 3rd grade there was a boy. This boy would constantly tease me,

mock me, pick on me, but then again I was a constant target for a bully. I was a nerd.

Nothing at all about me was flattering. I had really big braces at the time and

ugly frizzy black hair and thick rimmed glasses that would cover my purple eyes.

But this was only part of why I'd attract bullies.

I was a klutz.

I would easily trip over things, and my sweaty hands would always dropped

things.

Yes, I was a target for bullies but this boy annoyed me the most

Why?

Because he lived in my neighborhood and had total access to me all the time

since our parents (especially our moms) were best friends and constantly made me

have to spend time with him.

Which meant bunch of time he could annoy me. Mock me. Tease me. Pull on my hair,

steal my glasses, trip me and call me mean names.

Oh, and he loved doing this. Infact he was nicer to every other kid in our

neighborhood, school, anywhere, but he reserved his special attitude for me.

And only me.

And the thing was, I only knew this. Why? Cause when people like my mom or his

mom was around he'd SUDDENLY act nice to me. And hence the reason why my mom thought he was the sweetest thing.

Yeah right.

But to my pleasure he left at the end of the school year. Infact he left the country to go to some boarding school in Europe.

But the odd thing about that was that his family didn't sell their house.

Though I didn't question that. I just excepted the fact that my worst nightmare was gone! I was happy and I didn't wonder about them.

It's been seven years since he left and I thought he wouldn't come back.

I didn't ask why his parents came back a few weeks ago to live in their house here in Amity again

I didn't ask why in the last few weeks my mom been constantly talking with his mom.

I didn't even ask why Mom been having that 'I know something you don't' look in her eye, or that 'I'm up to something and it something sinister and something you won't like' look.

I never wondered. I thought he was gone, FOREVER. Never to come back again.

But maybe that was my downfall.

Because he was coming back.

And I defiantly wasn't ready.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I paced around my room. I am going to die. DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE

In the house next door there is a 'welcome home' party held there, even I could see people going into the house

from my bedroom window (in my 2 story house)

And soon I'd be going into that house.

But I won't be welcoming him.

Infact for me it won't be a party

Parties are defined as a gathering of people together having fun, interacting with each other, with talking and food.

But for me, I won't be having fun.

Me having a 'No Boy' policy, going there will probably only make me pee in my pants. Not that I'm wearing pants.

He has cooties, he is most likely came from the planet Jupiter so he's stupider!

Oh yeah, I heard those scary rumors about boys in the Elementary school. I heard the songs. But those mean girls

in my class back then wouldn't give me a cootie shot! They said I was too dorky!

I sighed. Tonight everybody was going to welcome him back

Hah, like I was going to welcome that loser.

I walked into my bathroom and looked straight into my mirror.

I looked nothing like how I use to.

Although I didn't call myself pretty, I knew I at least wasn't as ugly as I was before.

My once frizzy black hair wasn't frizzy anymore, It was more straight and I had black bangs hovered over my eyes.

I didn't have glasses, I had contacts, and my braces were already long gone.

Then it occurred to me.

He probably won't recognize me.

I grinned at thought.

Hah! So I'll get to see what his ugly face look likes and he won't even recognize me! VICTORY!

Sorry to break the news to you, but YOU have purple eyes. USUALLY normal people don't HAVE purple eyes.

If anything he'll remember your purple eyes, pale skin, and black hair. Unless you color your hair pink and have green skin, girl he'll remember you.

DARNIT!

"SAMANTHA MANSON! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE! WERE GOING TO THE PARTY NEXT DOOR RIGHT NOW!!!!!"

I groaned. I looked down at what I was wearing. Hours before my mom had forced me against my will to wear a tight HOT pink dress

with white frills at the bottom and a lil' nice pink bow at the top. But luckily for me I got to wear shorts underneath even though it couldn't

be seen it was still gave me some dignity.

And you wouldn't believe what mom made me do also.

I had to put on makeup. And not just makeup, girly makeup. With pink lip stick and glitter stuff and….. stuff I don't even know the name of!

I mean, it's not like I have anything against looking… girly. To be truthful the only REAL reason I dress the way I do is

to scare away boys! I mean like I said, I didn't get the cootie shot! Can't risk my life here! But now this girly attire wont scare the boys….

It might make them try… to talk with me! Ack! The horror!

I shivered as me and my mom walked down across our lawn over to our neighbors (aka his house) (A/N; ah, in this story

they live in a neighborhood and all.. And I do realize I haven't made Sam speak out who "he" is)

Me and my mom walked into the house (the door was already open) The house was full of people. Some I recognized

as the neighbors, others I realize was some the people in my school that knew him .

Suddenly my eyes might a table of food. FOOD! Salvation! Running toward the table of food, I started to gorge

myself with cheese and other vegetables and vegetarian foods. In the middle of my gorging of food I started to hear some of the neighbors talk about him.

"So you know the boy? I heard he is just dashing! Very polite and outgoing" This was some fat lady

hanging out by the food table, talking (obviously) to some skinny lady.

"Really! You should hear about what I heard. I heard he's a gentlemen and is very very handsome!"

"Really I heard that to---"

Thinking they REALLY had the wrong idea about him I had to interrupt them to, you know to correct them

"Excuse me ladies, but I couldn't help but listen to your conversation.," I said making them to turn their eyes to me

"But you obviously got the wrong idea about who HE is. Infact he is not a gentlemen and he's not polite or outgoing.

Plus I'm a HUNDRED percent sure also that he's NOT a handsome boy. He wasn't handsome when he was young

and he isn't handsome now. He's a selfish snobby jerk who has no life. Oh he never had a life. Certainly whoever told you

this didn't know him" I said surely. Oh course I was lying that I knew how he looked and um… acted but I'm pretty sure that the mean

UGLY jerk I knew seven years ago isn't that far away from right now.

The two ladies looked at me with a pointed look. "His mother told this to me."

Without even thinking I blurted out, "Well maybe his MOTHER was just FLATTERING hi----"

"His mother what?" I heard a stern voice behind me.

I froze. BE ON YOUR TOES SAM. BE ON YOUR TOES.

I turned around and smiled sweetly as just as I suspected was His Mom.

"Oh, I was just saying how His mother Maddy, is very pretty and I said that her son is…..ugh… interesting! Yeah… and ugh… he has good hair!"

I paused. "And his smell… is ok…. But his armpits stink!" I said smoothly. Well… sort of smoothly.

Yeah, I can't always be nice. Not to that putrid fat lard! (I'm not talking about his mom, I'm talking about him) And I'm pretty funny. Yeah, I rock.

But the thing was those grownups don't know funny when it hits them in the face. Infact they looked….

Mad?

Oops. Well I gotta split anyway.

Not wasting any time, I grabbed some carrots and made my way outta there (More like I ran for my little pathetic life)

But right before I could possibly run out of my childhood hell hole, I stopped in my tracks as some girl screeched in a perky little voice-

"THE CAR IS COMING IN THE DRIVEWAY! HIDE! HE'S COMING!"

Oh. Shoooooooot.

Quickly, I turned on my heels and pushed my way through the rushing (to hide so they could surprise him) people, and I rushed upstairs.

Not thinking I opened a random room and went in.

There was some people my age that was inside the room, talking casually and listening to the music that was playing inside.

Some people looked at me oddly but didn't say anything and continued there business. The room basically looked exactly how they left it.

No. How he left it. Childish posters hung on the wall, miniature chairs, desks, and other small furniture was there also.

Suddenly I hear a loud voices of "SURPRISE!" downstairs.

For some odd reason that was my alarm clock and I awoke into action.

Things were getting drastic.

I lunged like a mad women to the most best hiding place I could think of. Under the bed. It seemed to me that it was

so important that I get under the bed that I started to (very rudely) push people that was in my way. But there was one geek (an African

American looking guy with glasses…A/N-Tucker but Sam doesn't know) that wouldn't move when I pushed him.

"HEY WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU-"

"You are not going to waste my time DORK!" I said as pulled my fist back and with a swift motion pulled it forward, knocking the poor boy onto the floor.

But most importantly. Out. Of. My. Way.

Ignoring the gasps, I scrambled under the bed and was half way there and would of gotten in and safe but my huge butt wouldn't slide.

Shouldn't have eaten a lot this week…

From downstairs I could hear a voice (beyond the music and the talk about me in the room), a guy's voice, a voice that I could just

barely recognize as to the owner. But I knew exactly who's it belonged. Exactly.

"Mom, I think I'm gonna go to my old room!"

Double shoooooooooooooot.

Scrambling outward to escape the bed (for I don't want him to find me with my large butt and my scrawny legs sticking out of under his bed)

I managed to escape the small space underneath the bed.

I looked franticly around the room, suddenly I heard a creak in the wood hallway.

Someone was coming. HE WAS COMING!

Not exactly thinking or wasting a single breath I went underneath a miniature desk (that had its chair somewhere else)

and I did one of those 'Tornado Drill' poses, where you got to put your hands on your head and stuff and your face has to like kiss the ground.

And about the same time I got into that pose the door flung open and….

DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

HIM!!!!!!!!

Involuntarily I stopped breathing as if, he could possibly hear me and figure out where I am. Listening I could hear some people

greet him and he would casually reply.

His voice certainly changed….

I hear his soft steps on the wood come near the place where I had punched the dork that was all up in my face a moment ago.

Oh craaaaaaaap. (should've hid the evidence)

"Tuck! What happened to you?!" He said worriedly. I could tell he was kneeling next to 'Tuck.'

"This.. Psycho.. Girl…" he said acting pathetic… unless he really is pathetic.

Suddenly I felt angry. I'm not no psycho!!

"Hey, you bastard! You friggin was all up in my grill and you---" I froze. Um…wasn't the purpose of hiding underneath a miniature

desk was so that HE wouldn't see me? Um…. I soooooooooo blew my cover.

It felt like I stopped the earth from rotating cause everything turned silent and I felt all eyes on me.

And heard footsteps coming closer.

And closer.

Towards.

Me.

And all I have to say is.

OH SHIT.

Hey, I can't see him so… technically… HE can't see me!

Haazaah!

Suddenly I felt the presence of HIM right behind me (I'm facing the wall)

HE CANT SEE ME. HE CANT SEE ME. HE CANT SEE ME. HE CANT SEE ME!!!! I CANT SEE HIM SO HE CANT SEE ME!!!!

"Well," I heard a smooth cool voice behind me.

Unconsciously my hands gripped my head harder and I pressed my forehead to the ground.

Hey, maybe I am gonna kiss the ground today.

"Look who's underneath my furniture."

OK. Maybe if I don't move, I could blend in with the wall.

Pink against light blue painted walls. I could be a total iguana.

"Aww… if it isn't little" he paused and I could tell he was smirking "Sammy-kins"

I flinched. Ok. Well maybe he does know who I am… Well…. Errg! I slowly slid out and before I could see how he looks I had to insult him. Had too.

"Yeah, well nice seeing your ugly face you short fat cracker!" I blurted out proudly, for all to hear.

And God really hates me.

Cause this boy did NOT look like the ugly face boy I once knew, the boy I knew was mean, short, ugly, and fat. Well he wasn't short or ugly or

fat back then but he was mean, which made him ugly.

And I cursed God for making him the opposite of the ugly, short and fat version of him I'd rather prefer

He was at least 3 inches taller than me (so I was looking UP at him) and had his spiky black hair falling in his electric blue eyes. Not only that, he was lean and thin.

Looking at him makes me want to go back and hide underneath the small desk.

Why the heck do I have to be so ugly?

He smiled. "Ugly and fat? Are you describing yourself?"

MEAN!

"Yeah well, TAKE THIS DANNY!" I said as I used all my power to push him onto a wall and-just like the other boy, I pulled back my fist and pulled it forward.

But unlike the boy, it had absolutely NO effect on Danny. Infact he seemed amused as if I was some weak little girl with

weak little arms and hands that just had hit him. Almost as if he had been through worst situations then getting hit by a girl

that (might I proudly say)is a black belt in karate AND in Ti Quan Do. So what I did was started to beat him thoughtlessly

using my fists pounding at his hard chest. But soon (more like 12 quick and powerful punches later) I was getting tired and

my fist started to feel raw, but I had to beat him up. It was essential! So I did a karate move called 'Oi Tuski' (A/N-that's a real move)

which is when you strike as fast and hard as you possibly can to the person's vitals. So I bring my fist and pull it forward as fast as I

possibly could, to hit Danny's kidney area, but before my blow can take place he grabbed my fist and easily (it looked like it was easy for Danny)

began to twist my arm backwards - slowly as if enjoying my pain. I yelped as I felt my muscles in my arms being twisted in a way it just shouldn't,

and by the looks of it, my arm was almost all the backwards and I was friggin in so much pain, I just wanted it to be over. Wished he just snapped

my arm fast rather then doing it slowly, so I could feel every muscle scream for the pain to stop. But before I could hear the most expected "crack"

of my arm, he lets go and with the other hand he just as easily pushes on my forehead with an surprising force that I fell backwards on my butt with

a slam that sound was audible above the booming music from downstairs and in this room.

I stared in shock. Throughout my days of hard training in street fighting, or karate I have never once been close to breaking my bones.

Sure I had my limbs twist, bruised, and bloody but not any broken bones. I had always been quick. What had made Danny better than me?!

And not only that my butt hurts and I have a bruise in where he had held my arm!

Danny smirked "Awwww… Sammy-kins got a boo boo? How bout' you get your little mommy to come and kiss it for you!"

"And what about you!" I said "Are you hurt!" I spat. I really just wanted to see that I had an effect on him. That I had hurt him

in some way that showed my days of experience. That I wasn't bad. Cause really I kick ass and I want Danny to feel the pain!

He raised an eyebrow and smiled "Pfff. You think you hurt me? Girl, I'm light-years ahead of you" For some odd reason his smile was one of irony.

For some odd reason I knew it was true. It was sad, but true. He could have broken my arm, and could have hurt me in some way while I was punching him.

I pouted. "I hate you" I stated simply and started to walk off when the group of people who saw the whole thing started to get in my way.

"Who do you think you are? Attacking Tucker and Danny when it's HIS party?!"

"Yeah! Danny should have broken your arm when he had the chance!"

"Your not getting out till you say your sorry!"

See how my fellow people like me? I could've gotten a broken arm and they still are on his side!

"Hmp! And are YOU ALL gonna stop me!?" I laughed evilly "I'd like to see you try!"

The crowd simply started to crowd around me and I could sense they were getting pissed. Not like it mattered. They all will be on the ground in the end.

Suddenly the crowd came at me all at once. Punching me, biting and kicking. I fell to the ground and they started to come harder. Suddenly someone pulled at my hair.

Oh you DID NOT TOUCH MY HAIR-DO!

I got pissed. I didn't care if it was accident or something NO ONE TOUCHES MY HAIR! I grabbed the person closest to me

and punched him in the face. I started to kick people in the crotches and grab peoples hands when they punch me and break

there arms or push harshly forward and break their shoulder bone. I elbowed someone in the chest and jumped in the air kicked

some girl in the face. Some people was getting up from my blows so I grabbed the girl I had kicked in the face and threw her at

them making more "cracking" sounds and groans in pain. It simply didn't matter who I was beating senselessly. All that mattered

was that they were in my way and that they messed up my doo (hair-- doo) I broke a person's fist and used the fist to break a

person's nose. Someone actually managed to bring me to the ground but I also got the person to the ground and twisted his leg

all the way backward. It was simple. You didn't have to even be fighting me, because I'd be kicking your ass anyway. I did a back

flip to get myself back to my feet and saw the boy that was called "Tucker" start to charge at me. With a swift motion I carelessly

punched him in the face and broke his glasses and I think his nose too, but either way he was on the ground writhing in pain with all the others.

(if you were there all you'll hear was the "crack" of bones breaking) I smirked. I didn't waste much time with these fools, I had gone straight to

breaking there bones so it was simply quick and easy.

Dusting myself I was about to leave when Danny caught the corner of my eye. He was leaning coolly on the wall that I had left him at,

arms crossed lazily, his eyes calculating as if he had watched my every move, technique I had used in my little episode. He looked like

he had watched it all, (yet he didn't exactly looked concerned about the people on the ground) quietly yet he didn't look impressed.

He looked like he had seen mistakes, as if I could have done better than I did.

And that made me even more pissed.

He smiled at me as he saw that I saw him. "Your good." It was a statement. A simple statement.

"But not as good as you?" I asked innocently as with my other hand I sneakily grabbed a almost empty bottle of beer and hid it behind my back.

"Not even close," he said still smiling his gaze turning to stare at some poster on his wall "but I'd advise

you not to drink that beer behind your back, you don't know whose germs are in it."

I tried not to show my surprise on how he saw that, but quickly recovered for he thinks I gonna drink it. HAH! I soo plan on doing something different.

I smiled. "I DON'T DRINK!" I said before I threw the bottle that aimed for his head.

Before the bottle could harm him however he just had to surprisingly catch it. I could tell it was pure reflex for he was surprised.

But just quickly recovered and smiled mockingly.

But just before he recovered from shock I was running towards him. It had all been a diversion. He is such a fool.

When he saw this I saw him tense. Expecting that I would punch him in the face or something.

I jumped into a kick. He saw this and tensed ready for the blow or possibly ready to defend himself. But I kicked past him

and my boot reached my target. The glass window.

If you think I'm some psycho or has some disorder with my brain or a suicidal I'm not. It is simply my kick ass escape.

Besides I'm breaking his window. 2 in one! Yeah, I rock too much to be some psychotic creep!

The glass window broke and closed my eyes as I felt myself go though the frame. Besides the glass came in clumps and (I'm just so lucky) none had cut me.

As I felt myself go down I felt scared ( I must have forgotten this was a 2 story house) I was just out of the window flying when someone catches one of my legs

making my flight unable to go down and also making my face almost slam into the tiled roof if my arms didn't reflex and hold me up.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING DANNY?!" I yelled dangling on his roof from his broken window.

" What the hell are you thinking you friggin psychotic suicidal! You break my window and purposely want to jump out?

THAT'S WHAT A DOOR IS FOR!" he yelled angrily back.

You see? People like him don't understand. They plainly see me as a weirdo. A psychotic weirdo.

"Let me go!" I yelled struggling out of his grasp (Besides, doors are overrated).

"No!" he said as he tried to pull me back up.

"Let me go!" I repeated, still struggling.

"Fine! I'll wave to you at your funeral!" He said as he let go.

Um… ok.. The reason I wanted him to let me go was just cause I like to argue with him. I was sure he wouldn't let go. And….

Here I am.

Falling.

Screaming.

And all I'm thinking now… is…

I'm. In. Deep. Shit.

Currently I just fell off the roof waiting patiently for my death… or the pavement. (Or.. Maybe I'll be able to fall on the parked car in the driveway!)

I close my eyes, but yet again, I feel someone grab my ankle and now I'm dangling in front of the garage. Hey I see some people inside the garage! -waves-

Seriously I am gonna have a bruise where Danny is grabbing my ankle.

I lifted my head so I could gaze at a smirking Danny.

And he calls me a psycho? Oh, I think otherwise.

"You are the most craziest evilest person I now know." I said

"You asked for it!" He said laughing

I smirked "Well you asked for this!" I said as I took my other foot and used it to kick him in the face, catching him off guard and loosening

his grip so he lets go and I do one of those awesome flippys and land perfectly on my feet.

Hahahahahha! Loser!

I laughed my evil laugh (which goes like 'MUHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH DANNY SUCKS ASS BUT I'M COOL)

But suddenly my mom and Danny's mom and his sister pokes their head out of another window and scream-

"I SAW THAT SAMMY-KINS!"

Ahh….. RUNAWAY!!!!

"RUNAWAY!!" I screamed and oh yeah, I ran. But not before I scream to Danny who had that evil amused look-

"THIS WON'T BE THE LAST TIME YOU SEE ME DANNY! I'LL GET YOU! AND BEAT YOU UP REALLY GOOD!"

And I will oh yeah. I will.

Once I got home I ran into my room, but closed the door slowly and thought to myself.

He's back.

I ran into my closet and searched through one of my old boxes. Then I found it. My old diary. I only wrote in this little book because

I had no one to talk to when I was younger and writing was the only way to feel a little better.

I ran through the pages until I got to the last entry I had wrote. I had stopped writing when Danny left in the end of the 3rd grade and I read-

Entry-206 (I wrote a lot) March 30, 2002

FINNALLY he is gone! The evil boy across the street! My worst nightmare! I hope he doesn't come back either! I feel so happy!

Today everybody in my 3rd grade class wrote him cards about how we couldn't wait till he comes back from wherever he's going.

HMPH! Well I had to write one too, but I wrote in little small letters that he was a POO. But then again he just put glue in my hair.

But then again he's gone! Forever and ever.

--Sammy

Taking out a pencil I wrote in another entry-

Entry 207February 20th , 2007

He's back. Danny. My worst nightmare is back. And you won't believe that he isn't fat or ugly. He makes me very sad.

I want him to be disfigured or very ugly. But he's not! Not only that, but he's really good at fighting. Better than me!

I also achieved (it's really the opposite of that most of it that is) in getting a few things.

His family and friends probably that I'm some sort of psychotic weirdo who's a suicidal.

Danny thinks that I'm a weak girl.

I got to hit Danny in the face AND break his window.

I sure beat up a lot of people! I'm so proud of myself!

Oh yeah, mom's gonna get pissed and I'm probably gonna get grounded or something for the rest of my entire life.

But that part doesn't matter. He's come to ruin my life. I have to stop him! No. Ruin his life before he ruins mine.

I'm such a genius.

Wait. I can't ruin his life… Cause… He'll just kick my ass! OK. Fine. Just avoid him… if that doesn't work then ruin his life. Yep.

---Sammy

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, I decided that this is going to replace 10 Ways to Mess Up Danny's Life by Sam since the storyline is

basically the same, except…..now you'll know in a little more depth how crazy Sam's going to be just to get that guy. Yesh for the hate/love!

Lovebirds? Yeah right! We're enemies! Will be redone, or at least part of it, so don't expect any updates anytime soon.

I'm sooo sooo sorry I take so long to post, but……just wait. Hopefully everything will get done.


	2. Guardian Angel

Yo! Hi, I got 7 reviews! I'm a bit sad that the 254 people that read my story didn't review, but oh well! Yeah, if pple say that I made Sam too immature well all I got to say is oh well! Don't read my story! If I make grammar mistakes just bare with me! I'm only 13 (I just turned that February) Well yeah. I don't have good grades in English class anyways! Besides I don't watch DP anymore or I don't read DP stories anymore. If I made Sam OOC that was because I don't like to make Sam emo or some sort cause really that's not cool. Besides I hate stories like that! So I made her more _lively_ and I didn't like how Danny's so _dumb _or _dense_ or how he just is a nerd! So not cool. So if you don't like my story DON'T READ IT. DON'T EVEN TRY. Oh yeah if you do like my story then I have one thing to say to you.

**REVIEW OR NO STORY! NO CHAPS. I WILL CLICKY THE DELETE BUTTON ON MY STORY (not that I wrote that much…. But I was planning to reach up to chapter 10 for this story) OR I WILL MAKE MY STORY PRIVATE SO THAT NO ANONYMOUS PEOPLE CAN READ IT! SO BLA!!!!!!!--me being mean-- oh, for those who did review I will just send you my chapters if I don't get good results for this story (NOT CHAPTER, STORY. No I'm gonna wait to see how much reviews.. Or criticism I get or how much pple like my story)**

_**Chapter 2--Guardian Angel**_

I got grounded. Why? Simple, so says my mother, he is a _sweet little angel._ ("and you shouldn't mess around and try to kill sweet little angels")

And I could clearly understand why she thinks he's an angel.. Jeez, I'm not stupid.

It's not really the fact that he _looks _like an angel, and - really he does. Light fair skin with his natural black hair almost falling messily in his eyes. Gorgeous blue eyes, the kind that sort-a sucks you in… or in my case, makes you wanna quickly jump behind a tree or dirty trashcan to hide yourself cause you might think your _unworthy _or plainly (again in my situation) too fat and ugly. But really, his face was as if God himself has constructed it, and although I hate him I would be a liar if I said he was a short ugly fat boy that had no sense of style. But that's besides the point.

Little children loved him. It's been a week since that day and although I had successfully avoided him and my little episode has died down I couldn't possibly ignore the fact that he was back in my life. Just randomly I would open a window and I'd see some random child I didn't even know that was in our neighborhood run up to Danny and hug him. From my _three story_ room I could hear _Danny's_ laughter and the laughter of other little children that was hanging around him. Simply - Children loved him like a care bear or a Barbie or J-I- Joe which made him more 'wonderful' to the girls (my age) and parents. He loved pets, and would help old people cross the street. Infact staying on that point, he likes to help _a lot _of people. Mom won't stop blabing about how a few days ago she had almost tripped while visiting the Fenton's and he had "_zoomed_" over to where she was and swiftly caught her. It's even word on the street that he _is_ a _"gentlemen and outgoing"_. Every day Danny and his friend Tucker (the guy I punched in the face) would skateboard around the neighborhood and everybody would wave to them (mostly Danny) or even talk to them. And when I say everybody did this, I mean **_everybody._ **(except me)

So this is what I'm saying:

Little children love him

Old people love him

Parents love him and girls my age in our neighborhood loves him (of course in a different way then the old people and the little children or parents do)

Mom loves him

And he is (sadly) cute.

**The way people describes Danny sounds as if he they were describing Jackie Chan or Orlando Bloom or even Johnny Depp. And they all sound like my Mom.**

I could even like him. After all, he's cute, and so nice and caring. So nice and caring to other people that aren't me. And he almost broke my arm that Saturday. _Nice and Caring._

And what about me? Am I obsessed with this ugly pathetic thing they call a boy? Pff! No! I hate him. _Hate_. He screwed up my childhood, I have all the right to hate him.

The past week (that Danny has came back) has been horrible. It was filled with countless rants of "how Danny is amazing" and Mom having that "I'm up to something" look in her eyes that made me quite happy that school came by.

Gazing at Casper High, I sighed deeply. The school was like any other. A three story building that was ordinarily colored pink. (principles always colors schools pink or peach for some odd reason. They think it's '_rad' _or what not. I just think it's gay.) There was already students around the school, some under trees casually talking to their friends others on the grass or on the pavement. Boringly I moved swiftly into the building.

As I walked into school all the sudden it became eerily quiet in the hallway as people began to (rudely) stared at me and the first few minutes of walking I had the most horrible feeling that this year is gonna be super bad. Why? Let's say I could hear some of things people are saying about me

"_Hey, isn't that that girl who attacked those people in Danny's party?"_

"_Yeah! I bet she's a terrorist." _

"_She defiantly looks like one. Like seriously who in America has purple eyes? She is so foreign!"_

"_I heard she also attacked some guy and broke his glasses _(people are degrading me. I broke his nose too!)_…Tucker? She also tried to attacked… Danny?"_

"_Yeah! He's back. Isn't it awesome? I remember him from the 3rd grade!_

"_Duh! Who could forget. I saw him today, he's like sooooo **hott!!**" _

"_I bet the girl tried to rape him."_

What?!

Angrily I whirled around and grabbed the boy by the collar that had uttered those last words aloud.

"What did you say you say punk?!" I yelled furiously, raising my fist getting ready to knock this boy's socks off.

You see, in a normal day at school people in school normally see me as this shy, quiet, smart artist girl that only talks to her one (quiet -but really isn't quiet.. To me at least) friend in school. So you could really tell how people would find what I'm doing right now (or about to do) quite surprising. But the fact the people think this way is really a bunch of bull. I'm _so_ not smart and or quiet or anorexic. (I'm rather just this obnoxious and annoying fat girl) but they don't know that so people right now started to crowd around (for they really don't have a life) to enjoy and watch what I was going to do with this boy.

"That you're a ugly rapist" replied the boy proudly (which lead "oohs" in the crowd) he was not at all scared of me, for he actually does know me (or think he knows me, his name is Eric) as this dorky, weak nerd-child but_ boy does he have another thing coming._

Like my fist.

Unable to control my anger I let out a screechy gorilla yell that shocked people (and oddly enough it pretty much shocked me too). _No one calls me ugly. _(And I wouldn't want to rape Danny anyways!) So I let my fist fly (as I watched amazingly in ultra cool slow motion), towards the boy's face (or rather nose cause that's where I'm really aiming with my perfect kick-ass aim) and I broke it with a loud enough crack, leading him to fall to the cleanly white waxed floor, blood dripping down from the boys nose like a water fountain (ok, maybe not like a water fountain but you get my idea). And I would have followed him down too, pounding my fist into his stupid face (I really cannot take anybody's insults - after that year Danny had left of course) if not a clean hand didn't hold me back.

"Samantha Isabelle Manson stop where you are!" (I don't know Sam's middle name so just bare with me)

Whoa. Did she just say my full name?

Clearly shocked I stopped to stare at this girl (my age or so--A/N: I'm gonna make her Sam's age. I don't care this is my story! I rule this keyboard!--) with fiery red hair with stunningly familiar blue eyes sternly stare back at me, she looked like one of those clean teacher's pet kind of girls (for some reason people that are teacher's pets have that academic look) . But what I was really focusing on where the heck I had seen her from

"Who are you?" I asked stupidly (and probably rudely too).

She raised an eyebrow "You don't remember me? I'm Danny's sister."

'Sister of the devil!' I thought rapidly.

_Stop being mean just cause you hate her brother!_

Hey! Gives me a right to hate her. I mean.. She never stopped Danny from making fun of me!

"Really!" I smiled with mock interest as I neared her "It's been a long time Jazz…" Jazz smiled at my words as I came close enough but just as quick as my welcoming smile came it left and was replaced with a evil smirk "But not long enough! Tell your brother I hate him!" I said as I kick Jazz hard in the shins, making her yelp in pain and surprise as she fell to the cleanly waxed floor.

Ok. Maybe I didn't have to hurt Jazz. I mean she's ok I guess (she didn't make fun of me back then.. ). But she's the sister of the devil!

Suddenly I realized that there was people still crowed around me and they were not looking pretty (they looked like they were going to hurt me) so I started thinking on my toes again like the dumb person I am.

Stupidly (not thinking it would work) I pointed to a different hallway parallel to me and screamed as loud as my weak little girly lungs could allow--

"HOLY _SHT_!! Is that Johnny Depp?!"

Immediately the crowd left me (forgetting the two injured people on the floor), in search for their greatly beloved Celebrity Star. And in the few seconds they left I thanked god for the movie "Pirates of the Caribbean."

Quickly before the realization dawned to the stupid crowd of teens that I had _**cleverly** _tricked their small little brains, I quickly took my flee of escape towards my first period class, cackling occasionally thinking about my classmate's stupidness.

While speed walking through the hallways and dodging people I reached into my blue New Jansport backpack and took out my schedule and read -- _1_ _period :_ _Mr. Lancer, English Advanced, Room 309_

What?! _Advanced English!_

Mr. Lancer is this balding corny man whose is very boring and although I had gotten on his good side the year before when I had his class and had gotten a good number of A's and B's and never gotten close to a C in his class but even though I would never _ever _had thought I'd be put into a Advanced class.

Walking into his class uncomfortably thinking how I shouldn't really be in this class, I slowly realized that I was one of the first people there inside the classroom so I chose a seat in the front like I normally do. (Yes, dorky huh?)

Immediately after I had plopped myself into my chair a girl with ugly greasy brown hair and red rimmed glass ran into the class room and stared at me. And I would've died. It was Jane Pakewitz, the school's most known know-it-all and tattle tale. I knew she was going to do that thing she's greatly known for.

"Sam Manson!" Jane called to Mr. Lancer "Just attacked and injured two students!"

From the sound of my name combined with assaulting someone really didn't make any sense to Mr. Lancer - for he too probably thought that I was some _misunderstood_ dorky weak nerd-child like all the other people that really don't know me so he turned his gaze to me

"Did you hurt somebody?" he asked disbelievingly.

In any given case I would've laughed. Seriously, why would I commit this crime of being a meanie and just admit I did it? What, should I say "Oh, sorry. Yeah I broke some dude's nose and kick a girl in the shins that was all up in my face a moment ago. Yeah, shouldn't done that." Pff, yeah right! So I did what any other normal little girl would do. Give an straight answer and explanation just to bring up some proof.

"No I did not do THAT. I mean why would I do such a horrible_, cruel _(ingenious) _and senseless _thing?" I said trying to muster up my best innocent voice I could muster "Besides," I said reassuringly "I'm such a _WEAK _and _SMALL _little girl…. With weak arms and (ugly) pretty and clean (dirty) hands. After all, I have too much of a _BRAIN _to do such nonsense!"

Mr. Lancer smiled and I knew that I succeedingly fooled yet again another stupid person (which shows how smart I am in this school.. Or at least stupidly smarter) But although he smiled he needed a bit more reassurance.

"But why would _Jane _say such a thing?"

"Cause she's on crack" I said really fast. Opps. I forgot that I have to act like a nerd-child. So pretending that I'm that nerd-child everybody thinks I am, I began to play the part, talking like my science teacher and all confusing and scientific like. "Umm… I said she… she has a Mental-Umpa-Lumpa-Ugly-Cancer-itis disease! It's when these tiny anti-Sam dudes that hates my guts or something, like inhabits her brain, and convinces her to daily-ly ruin my life" I said nodding my head _very_ persuasively. Whoa, I must've look like an idiot right now (cause I think I lost some brain cells trying to put my lame excuses into action) but I really don't care (just as long as people get the picture that I'm innocent). I looked over to the speechless mean-tattle-tale Jane. "Don't worry. Maybe someday a person will donate some brain cells to you so you won't have to be such a player hater." I said flashing my hundred dollar (or 50 cents) worth smile, while just as well - giving her the mental message (between my soothing words) to "player hate" somewhere else or else I'd knock her socks off too, like the last kid that was suppressing me.

To my surprise (I haven't noticed) that the whole class had been there. Listening. To my pathetic (_yet_ ingenious) excuses. And they were _laughing_, pointing at me like what I had said was _any _lamer then what they probably would say when put in my situation (besides, I handled it pretty well!), and they were re-quoting my words. Danny was one of them, probably even the loudest, already laughing with his new friends (popular posse, how predictable!) but also with that loser Tucker boy.

Immediately I blushed and looked away.

The class passed slowly, with Mr. Lancer droning on and on. At first I was all ready, taking notes like the sweet nerd-child I had been transformed into every time I had stepped foot in this school. But soon Mr. Lancer's words began to fuse together and it all started to sound like mush… Suddenly I found myself with my head lying down lazily onto my books and my eyelids acting like as if possibly there were some sort of weight hanging on top of each one, tempting me to close them.. And I'm just a sucker for temptations, so I took the easy way and didn't try to bother and fight it and I started to sleep. But this was a different sort of sleep, the kind where you're still slightly conscious and you could still hear things but it's just all black and there's random things popping around acting stupid and making you wonder why the hell those things were there.

And guess what I hear behind me?

The popular posses where Danny is. (Gosh, why'd they have to sit behind me!)

"_Hey look, that girl in front of us-she's sleeping!" _said a talking cartoon unicorn

"_Hah! Do you see that? She's drooling goo or something on her books!" _exclaimed a certain blue eyed waffle. (Danny)

"_EWW!! She is like SO disgusting!" _said a familiar sounding pink annoying teddy bear… with evil red eyes. (Paulina)

"_Hey, I'm gonna poke her. Let's see what happens!" _Said the blue eyed tasty waffle.

"_Dude. Don't poke her. She might have rabies or something." _warned the cautious dorky looking bottle of glue (Tucker. A/N: you do know this is all in Sam's head?)

"_Yeah Danny don't touch the **freak." **_replied again the stupid looking pink teddy bear. In fact I'm starting to hate this pink teddy bear.

"_Oh well, I wanna poke her anyways" _ said the waffle.

Um.. Does anybody realize that I have a name? Besides if that waffle dares to touch me I'll--

Suddenly I feel something jab at my back leading me to make one of my morning sounds which sounds like something from a zombie horror movie. (it goes like "ARAHGAHAH!!!)

"_Oh My God! Did you hear that? Sounds like some dying whale!" _Said the waffle while bursting into fits of laughter. (Is this waffle implying I'm fat?!)

"_I like, told you she is a freak!"_

"_Heh, that was so funny! You should do it again." _said the dorky bottle of glue.

I REPEAT DON'T TOUCH ME YOU WAFFLE BOY--

Again I feel the waffle jab me in the back but in a instant I whirled around with lightning speed (that would've probably surprise myself if I could ever watch what happened) and I bit down on the waffle's hand, slobbering all over it with what they called looked like "goo". This surprised everybody, hell it freaked everybody out, for as they all knew I was asleep. Hey I _was_ asleep. But I didn't forget about the other piece of annoying shit that said I had rabies so-Just as I had lunged to bite this tasty waffle that had disturbed my peace I also shot my hand out to where I knew the annoying bottle of glue was and I started to squeeze it's cap so that all of the glue would come out.

Distastefully I spat the waffle boy's hand out of my mouth and with one hand (the other hand is squeezing the stupid bottle of glue) I punched the waffle into it's stomach making him fall down out of it's chair to the cleanly white waxed floor with an "oomph".

"You taste bad waffle boy!"

Forgetting the stupid waffle boy since I had some unfinished business, I turned my attention to the dorky bottle of glue that I was squeezing and I raised him over my head and I started to shake him (while squeezing the cap) over the freaked out, red eyed teddy bear. (A/N: PAULINA!)

"I'm gonna pour some glue on you!! Some glue on you! You're going to be stuck together, forever!!" I sang with a smile that was all demented and a bit creepy.

In that pure second of bliss of squeezing the stuff out of this annoying bottle of glue, I started to hear people gasping and eww'ing and "OhMyGoding" I finally was brought to my senses as I gazed down to the 'not so waffle' much Danny and 'not so bottle of glue' much Tucker. (and not so much teddy bear Paulina!)

Woah. ... This is a very odd scene. I practically ate Danny's hand, and…. I'm choking Tucker??! Immediately I let go of my hand (as if disgusted), and the bottle of glue.. Err.. Tucker, fell to the floor heaving desperately for air.

I stole a glance at Danny who made a sickened face at my gooey slobber on his hand.

" Eww… Your such a cannibal slobber freak."

"Yeah," I said "well your just a… a…. f-freak-o!"

"Well your just a ugly girl that will probably stay lonely for the rest of your pathetic life."

Wow. For some odd reason that just felt like a slap to the face. Maybe it's the reason cause his words are true, but the main reason is because _he _said it.

Seeing that I possibly couldn't let him see that his words hurt me a bit, I had to say something back. And I could only think of one thing.

"Go to hell you fagot--"

"Ms. Manson!"

Immediately I shut up. Right beside me was Mr. Lancer and he wasn't looking dandy. Suddenly my mouth didn't have the words to bring up another ingenious excuse. Finding that I couldn't get myself outta this one, I was about to blame it all on waffle head Danny if not the bell rung.

Without delay I grabbed my backpack and sped out of there like some maniac woman or person that has to go pee really bad. Running through the hallways I caught glance of a person leaning casually onto some locker smirking. Danny smirking. Before I could possibly wonder how the hell he got in front of me when _**I** _left the class in the dust, I felt myself trip. Over Danny's outstretched foot. And I watched in slow motion (like in the Matrix) as my wonderful face connect to the ground and my books and papers fly around in the air.

And guess what gentlemen Danny is doing? Hmm?

He threw his head back and laughed (Evilly in my opinion). And just as wonderful as my neighbor was; my fellow classmates followed suite and stopped to laugh with him. God why is it that I can tell that Danny's gonna be loved in this school more then me? (Is it because I'm ugly?!)

Before I could get up and take my textbook and lunge at Danny and bash his head in, Jazz and my friend Maria (A/N: that's me! Well I'm gonna make her somewhat me'ish.. My nickname is Mia! Yay!) pushed through the crowd helped me up and picked my books and papers up and handed it to me.

"Danny did you trip Sam?! You should be more nicer. You're not stuck in the 3rd grade!" Jazz said glaring at Danny while pushing him on shoulder a bit. Danny smiled playfully.

"No I'm _not _stuckin the 3rd grade but someone (looks at me) is. Well she should've seen it coming. Besides, she could call it "revenge" if she wants to. Jazz you should've seen what she did in 1st period!"

"What did you do in the first period?" Maria and Jazz said at the same time.

I open my mouth as if to reply but nothing seemed to come out. I guess I did _deserve _to be tripped. I mean what I did wasn't exactly something to be proud of. Seeing how I have nothing to say about that - for it seemed "unexplainable" I turned to Danny and smiled sweetly.

"You suck!" I said and I grabbed my two confused friends (I think I'm gonna add Jazz into my friend list… oh yeah now I have two friends!) and I dragged them out of the hallway, just as well hearing Danny and the crowd I left burst in laughter and I could hear what Danny say that he "unfortunately" live next to a psychopath and my fellow classmates say how they wished to live next to him and how I was a freak. I have such nice classmates huh?

While walking to my 2nd period class I gazed over at Jazz.

"Ugh… Sorry I kicked you this morning.. Wanna be friends?"

"Hey, is there something I'm missing?! What's up with the drama this morning?" Maria asked angrily before Jazz could reply.

"Ok, this week my evil enemy, Danny who was the guy I said that sucked and that was the reason I tripped, came back to ruin my life. He's Jazz's brother." I said motioning to Jazz while Maria and Jazz exchanged hellos. "Well I crashed his welcoming party up.. Meaning well--at first I tried to hide from him but this stupid kid Tucker had to be all punched in the face and had to tell Danny where I was.. So I tried to kill Danny but it didn't work and I ended up beating up all the people around me cause some shit-head touch my "untouchable" hair (even though it probably looked like shit anyways) and then I broke Danny's window and fell out… and yeah! So let's fast forward to today, where some guy said I was rapist so I had beat him in the face and I kicked Jazz in the shins because, no offense Jazz, but you're the sister of the devil! And then in first period I ate Danny's hand and almost strangled Tucker over an evil Paulina." I stopped. "But for good reason."

Sam and Jazz looked each other then over at me and stared, most-likely thinking the same thing

_Psychooo!_

I rolled my eyes. "Stop looking at me like that! Besides, now that you know you guys are stuck with me anyways."

_Stuck with a psycho._

Jazz smiled at me. "Don't worry Sammy I forgive you, and I know that Danny isn't exactly nice to you and I do feel guilty that I couldn't stop him from making fun of you before… Though I do want to be your friend. You too Maria."

Maria scoffed "Well DUH! Of course I'll be your friend! Now we could start a little group... Um… we could be the 'Nerd Avengers', but dude that sounds so awesome! Well… I don't know why you Sam hates that boy.. But I'll get that out of you later!"

Immediately we all started talking about the old days and how boys are stupid and before long I could tell that me, Jazz and Maria are gonna be really good friends. Unfortunately for me Jazz didn't have any of my class (duh, she older than me!) and Maria only had only two but at least we all shared the same A lunch.

It was already 6th period and I could tell now why I had all Advanced classes, and why mom had that "I know something you don't" or the simple "I did something evil" look all this week. Easy. My genius of a Mom put me in all of Danny's classes, meaning all of his _advanced _classes. And being my stupid regular self I will probably fail and it'll all be Mom's fault.

Sighing, I stared at the window next to my desk. It was bright and sunny outside and the sky was a nice pretty kind of blue. Looking outside makes me wonder why I'm here, inside when I could be enjoying the nice weather. Or.. If any students try escaping. But I shouldn't even try looking down (if I did I'd be leaning against the window) because this class was in the third floor, and all you could see is just the sky.

Suddenly I feel a paper ball hit me on head. Hey! Making sure the old man that was the teacher was watching, which he wasn't (he isn't paying attention to anyone) I turned around to see Danny laughing while talking (far) across rows to other people (A/N: the one in italics are not Danny)

"Dude, look at her face. Totally anger management!" (hey you're the one that threw a paper ball at me!)

"_Yeah she's really creepy!"_

"_What really would be creepy is if she liked you Danny"_

"_Yeah Danny, does she like you?"_

"_I don't see how **anybody **wouldn't like you Danny"_

"Yeah well doesn't like me."

"_Why not?"_

Before Danny could answer I answered it

"Cause you're an asshole!" I practically yelled.

Immediately it got quiet as Danny stood up out of his seat and walk smoothly towards me, his eyes locking with mine. "What did you say?" I stood up as well. No way is Danny going to be better than me! (A/N: the teacher isn't paying attention.. He's probably deaf too)

Danny stood there, towering over me. Standing on my tippy toes (even though he was still taller then me by 2 inches) I looked him straight in the eye, trying my best to look like I wasn't scared. But really I was freaking out, his breath was warm against my face and his stare makes my legs feel like jello.

"I didn't say anything you jerk face. I said CASSEROLE!"

He scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Whatever loser" He said as he walked away.

That's where I got mad again. No one "Whatever loser" me!

"Yeah well, you walk away!" I said as Danny ignored me and started talking across the room again.

It was about ten minutes later the old man (teacher) started snoring and the class started talking. Having nothing to do I glanced over at Danny. He was shivering and a blue mist came out of his mouth as if the air around him wasn't the receding summer air but winter. He looked over at Tucker and Tucker looked over at him, giving each-other a look. But it wasn't just an ordinary look, it was those kinds of looks that has a meaning behind it, or it was some sort of signal. As if Danny could sense my stare he broke his gaze at Tucker and looked at me and glared-giving me the middle finger.

Ugh. That asshole.

I looked away, and got out my iPod that I bring everywhere and I started to listen to some music.

Not long it became eerily cold. Freezing. I took off my earphones and looked around, other students felt this cold and started to hug their self briskily. Before I could question about the sudden change of temperature a loud boom rang in my ears as the vibration made me fall out of my seat onto the cold floor like the others in the class. It sounded as if somewhere in the school the wall broke. Suddenly the lights in the room started to flicker on and off till it gave and was all dark. Even outside the once bright pretty blue sky turned into an ugly gray. I watched unknowing what to do as people started getting off the floor and rushing to the door. Only to find it locked. As more booming sounded the more people around me started to become distressed. They were crying. Wailing. Screaming and pounding with their fist against the wood door. People even started to get out their cell phones and try to make calls only to find that there was no service. I looked over at the teacher, he looked like he was dead, his head lying on his desk drooling. Walking over to him (while trying to ignore everybody else) I picked up his hand and let it drop back down only leading him to make a gurgling sound. Before I could announce that he is not actually dead Paulina screamed with her screechy girly voice

"I can't breathe! All of you stop breathing I need all the air I could get!!"

I rolled my eyes. Seriously could this girl get any stupider? Picking up my seat that was on the floor, I sat down, and closed my eyes trying to get some sleep like the old man. Soon it was silent (well silent as you couldn't hear all the people freaking out.. But the booming didn't stop) as I could hear loud breathing as if some person was trying to get as much air as possible. Opening my eyes out of curiosity my mouth dropped. People were pale or slightly purple from lack of air or some were passed out lying on the floor as if they died.

At once I jumped out of my seat. No one shall die while Sam Manson is alive!

In the midst of circumstances I knew exactly what to do from the hundreds of Jacky Chan and James Bond movies. Take out the problem before the problem takes you. Not wasting any time I lunged at the stupid girl (Paulina) aided with my backpack.

"Eww get off mmff! You freaky gir- mmff! Mmffff!!!"

Yes, obviously the "mmff" means something special.

That's Super Sam taking out the problem

After I had successfully bashed Paulina's head in with my backpack till she was unconscious I raised myself off the ground and started to dust myself. My classmates weren't dying anymore now that they had no stupid popular girl to die for, but they were staring at me oddly - not knowing exactly what to do. I raised my hands triumphantly.

"Good people, I had taken out this stupid girl and now I'm gonna take over this dirty joint!"

To my surprise the people scoffed and looked at me skeptically

"_And who says we should listen to you?!" _

"_Yeah what makes you better than us!"_

"_You're just a stupid dorky ugly pathetic girl--"_

In a instant I found myself on top of a desk and I shout in the loudest voice my poor lungs could allow.

"STOOOOOOP!"

They stopped so I continued.

"I **am **going to take charge. Right now** I **am the only person that knows what to do in a situation like this. I've been through stuff like this!" I lied freely. Hey, the closest time to this situation is when the priest of my catholic church made me pee in my pants when he started telling me I had a guardian angel _following _me and _watching _me. I mean - sounds to me that I have some dead person out to get me! So you know I hired some ghost hunter and they like, blessed my house ten times and they like put all these ghost protecting charms around my room and stuff. But I still think those things still following me…. Eeeh. Scary.

The students around me nodded then one boy spoke up, "What are we gonna do?"

I flashed my hundred dollar smile that could melt faces. "Hmm… I never thought I'd ever say this… BUT WERE BUSTING OUTTA SCHOOL!!"

They all nodded as I started to give out orders and my classmates started to work…. On my ingenious plan.

The thing was though, I didn't realize that there was two people missing.

Danny and Tucker.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny's POV

"Danny watch out!" Tucker yelled from underneath the desk in the classroom. (A/N: first floor)

Instantly I ducked and the desk that was being thrown at me passed my head, but I failed to realize that there has been _two _desks that was being thrown at me and the second desk hit me square in the stomach with such velocity that the just the impact of it sent me flying breaking another wall until I was outside lying on the grass, rubble all over me as I grunted as I pushed them off. Nowadays nothing really hurt me, whether I been thrown through brick, glass, or even cement walls it didn't hurt. The only things that hurt me now was if I was I was stabbed or cut really deep.

Just as I had been thrown out of the school the ghost followed. This ghost was an odd one, it was a plump lady with red rimmed glasses and so far all it did was scream and throw desks, black boards, and chairs at me. But nonetheless-weak. Now that I think about it, the ghost I encountered so far here has been weak… Well weaker then the ones in Europe.

_These American ghosts._

The teacher ghost charged at me, with a two meter long ruler that more resembled a metal sword. Wanting to end this game I did my ghost wail. The roar sent the ground shaking, bellowing toward the ghost and striking it and leading the ghost to create a pitch scream of it's own. Smirking I took out the ghost thermos.

"Hungry? Have some soup!" I smiled as I sucked the ghost into the thermos as it yelled and struggled, but with no prevail.

Tucker moved from the broken wall towards me.

"'_Hungry? Have some soup?' _Dude you need to get better at this." Tuck said while shaking his head.

"Bah Bah. _You're_ certainly not the one sticking ghosts into some _soup cup_! If I want to say '_Have some soup'_ then **I **get to say it!"

"Yeah, but couldn't you do something more cooler? Like say, 'Take this you dead person!' and then you'd like flip your hair cooly and I will jump in and buff out my muscles so all the fans could swoon over us," Tuck said nodding "and all."

"Yeah, the boy that _looks_ dead will say 'Take this you dead person!' - great imagination Tuck." I replied while smiling. Tucker was my best friend that dates back since the 3rd grade. We'd do a lot of things together, skate, play video games, make fun of Sammy, and played a lot of pranks like made stink bombs and put it in the girls bathroom. Yeah, we did a lot crazy and fun things. When I moved to Paris Tuck and I kept in _very _good touch. Everyday we'd call each other, e-mail each other (Tuck would use his PDA for that) and mail each other and not _just _once a day. More like whenever we had the chance. Every 1 hour or so. Tuck would even visit me every time he had the chance, like in spring breaks or winter breaks or whatever. Thus why he knew of me being half ghost-infact he'd know because he emailed me _to go _in the ghost portal. _It was all his fault._ But I'm not mad at him, he'd always help me in tough situations when I was against a ghost.

I gazed into the sky. The gray clouds was slowly vanishing while the sun came into view.

"Danny… Does Sam has some mental problems?"

I laughed thinking what Tuck said was a joke "Pff, yeah!"

Tucker looked at me seriously "No I mean it."

"Well… Not that I know of."

"I think she does.. Look." he said pointing to a window on the side of the school building.

Squinting I could see a form of a girl… wait it was Sam! She was looking over outside, as if analyzing something, and she was holding… A desk?! Before I could question what she'd ever do with a desk in her hand she took the desk and with a swift motion she slammed it at the window, breaking it into many pieces. Dude, what up with her and breaking windows? She smiled her creepy smile of hers and turned around as if talking to someone or someones' (Me and Tuck is close enough to hear it).

"Good people! I shall now be the first one to go down to test if this is stable… And I'll be the first one to break outta school! Go me! You guys suck." she pronounced as some people threw some sort of rope down the broken window… wait is that a bunch of guy's T-shirts tied together? Oh, jeez it is!

Tuck nudged me in the arm while smiling "I bet she took them off the boys!"

I scoffed but smiled "Heh, Sam? Yeah right! She probably screamed her butt off and laughed her scary laugh to make those boys take off a shirt for her!"

Tuck and me laughed, but watched silently as this crazy girl started to climb down the T-shirt made rope. _Oh what a fool. _The rope thing didn't even come one half of the building and the expression of her face pretty much said that she _obviously_ didn't realize before that she was climbing a _three story building._ I hope she knows that she's in deep shit. But it was funny nonetheless. (Sam was climbing down on three T-shirts that was weakly tied together)

Tucker and I were laughing uncontrollably. Dude, Sam's really messed up!

"Danny don't you think you should help her?" Tuck said while laughing.

"Nah. Her fault for being an idiot. Besides I like watching her climbing T-shirts down a three story building." I smirked.

Suddenly my eyes widen as I hear Sam scream "Oh gosh I'm in deep shit!" over and over as the ties started to loosen. Tucker pushed me roughly forward, but I was already running. I jumped into the air and turned myself transparent and in second I had her-in my arms. But Sam being her stupid self just started to freak out.

"Oh. My. God. My Guardian Angel is holding me captive!!" She said while trying to get out of my grasp. I just held her tighter.

"Stop struggling. I'm not your stupid _Guardian Angel!" _I quickly took a side glance of Tucker, he seemed amused. Erg. That boy's evil.

Sam's eyes went wide as she looked around as if trying to find where I was. "You're not? Well… then you're just air! Oh great, I'm talking to something that goes into my lungs!"

I rolled my eyes. Does anybody here in Amity except my family or Tuck here believe in ghosts? Well, I'm technically not a ghost but still.

"I'm not air. Now stop being stupid and be quiet!" I yelled out.

Sam looked taken aback from my words, but quickly recovered and glared all around herself. "Yeah, well maybe I don't wanna be quiet! You stupid invisible thing!" She said as she punched the air one foot away from the left side of my face. Hmm…. Violent and Psychotic.

"Look. My name is Danny…. Danny Phantom." As I made myself visible.

Sam stared at me shocked then started to stare at my now visible eyes as if lost in them, then she broke the stare "Danny…" she said as her eyes became glazed as I bet she probably was thinking of my human form, she must of remembered where she was and Sam made a face of disgust "Danny is such a boogerface name!"

Wow. She certainly has a way with words. It somewhat amazes me.

I rolled my eyes as I got close enough to the ground and just dropped her, leading her to fall on her butt.

"Danny is not a boogerface name. _Sammy-kins is._" I smirked at her surprised face.

"You stalker!"

"No. Not stalker, after all-who would want to stalk a creep like you!" I said as I turned myself transparent as flew to where Tuck was. Tuck had known me so much that he could even pinpoint where I was when I was transparent. Infact it was as if he could _see. _I quickly went over to him, turned myself visible, and glared at his cheeky grin.

"That was so intense Danny."

"Shut-up or I'll drop you off a cliff."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam's POV

Exhausted, I opened the door to my house. Apparently I was the only one that left school…. I don't know how the rest of students stuck there are getting out but whatever. At least I'm out and that's all that matters! But what about that weird boy? He reminds me of someone….but he has white hair and green eyes! I know! He's like Superman or something…. Cause he was flying!

_Don't you realize that he was a ghost! Stuu-ped!_

Pfft. Ghosts aren't real. Superman is real. Ghosts just defy the law of nature!

_You don't believe in such a law!_

True dat! Peace to the law of science!

_You're not good at science._

Like when are we gonna use science in our lives?! Ne-ver!

Just as I walked through my front door, Mom appeared, in front of me.

"How was you're first day of school, honey?"

"Bad." I said plainly.

"Why is that? Because of that stupid Paulina girl?"

If there was one thing I shared with my Mom, it was our hate for Paulina. Mom wasn't that sort of parent that didn't care or wasn't evolved in what was happening in school or who didn't know who was who. Hell, my mom _knew _everyone in Casper High school, students and teachers. And if it was anything my Mom knew, Paulina picked on me and hated Paulina for it. But there was a main reason Mom hated her.

Because Paulina liked Danny. Third grade and this week Danny had come back.

"She is just trying to steal Danny from you. Don't worry Danny likes you!"

"But Danny doesn't like me!"

"Nonsense! He's just not showing it! Besides he might just like you, but _doesn't _know it!"

"But I don't like him, Paulina could just have him-"

"SAM ISEBELLE MANSON! _I know you like Danny_. NOW YOU WON'T LET THIS STUPID GIRL, PAULINA STEAL HIM AWAY FROM YOU!" Mom yelled furiously. If anything, you should **_never_** get on my Mom's nerve. She will simply eat you. (carnivore!)

"Y-Yes mother." I stuttered.

My mom smiled her evil smile. "Good. Now repeat after me, 'Sammy-kins is going to have a boyfriend.'"

I hesitated. Oh. Shit..

"Sammy-kins is going to have a boyfriend." I said quietly pouting.

"Good. Now go clean your dirty room. It's ugly" She smiled happily.

I frowned before going upstairs to clean the "ugly" room.

_Sammy-kins is going to have a boyfriend_

DARNIT!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NOW REVIEW OR I SHALL NOT UPDATE! I AT LEAST NEED 9 REVIEWS OR ELSE BLAH-ME BEING A MEANIE.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long while. Too much projects. I'm only in the 7th grade. So you think I write like shit or your not happy with it DON'T READ. I don't like criticism, it doesn't make me wanna update so blah. **


	3. Chapter 3

Yo! Hi, I got 7 reviews! I'm a bit sad that the 214 people that read my story didn't review, but oh well! Yeah, if pple say that I made Sam too immature well all I got to say is oh well! Don't read my story! If I make grammar mistakes just bare with me! I'm only 13 (I just turned that February) Well yeah. I don't have good grades in English class anyways! Besides I don't watch DP anymore or I don't read DP stories anymore. If I made Sam OOC that was because I don't like to make Sam emo or some sort cause really that's not cool. Besides I hate stories like that! So I made her more _lively_ and I didn't like how Danny's so _dumb _or _dense_ or how he just is a nerd! So not cool. So if you don't like my story DON'T READ IT. DON'T EVEN TRY. Oh yeah if you do like my story then I have one thing to say to you.

_**Chapter 3--**_

"RIIINNNNNNNG! RIIIIIIING! RIINNG! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" UGH! _Alarm clocks_. Seriously someone needs to destroy every single one of these things.

And why should we do that?

Cause my ears are now bleeding.

From my bed, underneath my covers I take my fist and hit (so professionally) at the place where I know the evil thing was. And just so greatly, it shuts up. Making those _beautiful_ morning sounds, I make my way out of my bed when my mom calls from downstairs.

"SAMMY-KINS!!!! It's already 6:54!"

WHAT??? Shiiiiit!! I have to leave right now for the bus!! I quickly tore off my clothes and put on a simple neon green shirt with some words on it or something and a yellow skirt with some pink smileies print from the hamper (yes, I know how I don't match or how I must smell… but I'm in a hurry!). Dashing down the stairs I grabbed a piece of toast on the table that my parents were eating and after saying my goodbyes, I ran for my life to the leaving bus.

After having slammed my hands onto the damn bus the sound of screeching doors opened. I ran inside. Everybody stared at me and started to whisper. Now, I know that my hair may be a bit (more like a lot…) tanglely and unmanageable and I _know _I probably smell like smelly armpits but do they have to stare at me like _THAT?? _

"_Look at her, talk about un-matching." _I started to hear.

Yeah, well I don't care!! I thought to myself.

"_Ew, she smells!"_

Good, if that's the only way for you to stay away from me!

"_Look at her T-shirt. I so knew it!"_

I quickly looked down at my shirt and felt like smacking my forehead. My shirt says,-

"I'm a terrorist. Stop looking at me or I'll blast your head off. OH JOY TO THE WORLD!"

Oh great, now my status of ever having people thinking I'm cool is……. Negative 1 percent. Joy to the world. I hope someone blows my head off!

Avoiding eyes, I sat at an empty seat near the window. But just as I plopped myself down I caught glance of blue eyes. Danny walked out of his house and over his lawn like he had all the time in the world. His black hair hung lazily in his bored eyes, wearing a dark blue long sleeve and over it a black DC shirt and blue dickie's pants, his backpack slung lazily over his right shoulder. I rolled my eyes as he got onto the bus. The bus driver scowled as Danny walked in. Unlike my rash burst in, people acknowledged Danny pretty nicely, the boys saying their "was ups" and high fives and the girls swooning over him and asking him if he would sit next to them. But he denied them all. I quickly looked away from him, hoping he would not see. Why? Cause if he sees me he'll be mean to me!

After awhile of staring down at blue Coverse shoes like it was amazing pair of magical shoes, I concluded that all was safe and I could stop smelling myself. In the middle of my happy 3 minutes of pure bliss on being un-noticed, I feel a warm breath right near my ear, sending unwanted shivers up my spine. _"Hey Sammy-kins…," _I hear someone from behind me whisper coolly in my ear.

Immediately I whirled around in my seat and pointed at Danny accusingly with one of my eyes twitching. "You freak, breathing in my ear like…. Like some freak!"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Ok, before you go all psycho on me, all I wanted to say to you is that you stink."

_Seriously, why do people find it important to smell me? _"Yeah.. Well you stink more!" I shot back triumphantly smiling. Beat that Danny.

Danny smiled back at me charmingly. _Wait __what_ "No, I think your just smelling yourself."

Just on cue the whole bus started to laugh at me, _Oh joy, _even the old bus driver finds it funny My face started to burn in which I knew that my face and forehead would be red with what I wish was more of madness then sheer embarrassment. "Hey how about you all mind your own god damn business, you stupid nosy losers with no lives!" I yelled in my chair glaring in every single direction and every single person. But unlike my hopes of them to back off they began to laugh more and talk with Danny (even though I could hear) and say how lame I was.

Yet another day Danny takes a blow to my ego.

_Not that you had an ego._

I slumped in my seat. It has been a month since the first day of school and everything became evident to me on how my life really sucks.. Danny is popular kid in school and even the school's heart throb and he _hates me._ Everybody in school knows it too, I mean who couldn't see it? He makes fun of me, and teases me and reminds me that I'm an ugly fat smelly girl everyday. I mean, Mom says _"He teases you because he likes you,"_ but hello?! Danny doesn't tease me because he "likes" me.

**Danny teases me because he **_**hates**_** me.**

I looked at hands and sighed. Ok. Truth be told, I have the smallest like.. _really smallish _crush on Danny. Like, I almost don't have a crush on him! But I do…I mean a little! The big problem is, that Mom wants me to be Danny's _girlfriend. _There is absolutely no way I could obtain that _even if I wanted to._

_You do--_

Not! Shut up you stupid person in my head!

_You and I are the same person, which means your telling yourself to shut up and that you're a stupid person._

**-Sobs- **You make me such a sad girl.

_No, you are already a sad poor boy. You're in love with a guy that hates your guts and _blood cells_, you like to wash your hair with syrup rather than shampoo and you also want to kill Danny._

Hey, the syrup makes my hair smell sweet and taste good! What's wrong with trying to be pretty and tasty! Wait… Kill Danny? That's a great idea! I can't be his "boyfriend" if he's dead!

I smirked evilly as I started to formulate my evil plan. _Oh, Danny won't see it coming._

The bus finally reached the school and I rushed outside. I didn't pay attention to anything educational at all.

For the first 3 periods I've tried my best to kill Danny.

First period: I outstretched my leg in hopes of Danny tripping and cracking his ugly head. Danny without even looking at me -but he was smirking- steps really hard onto my foot.

First period going to Second period: I ran like a mad hog with my arms outstretched in front of me, in hopes of Danny falling down the stairs in a "_accident_". He, almost sensing my attack, moved aside for me to knock down some innocent boy walking near the stairs. But I didn't realize that I missed Danny , so I decided to laugh evilly as my "victim" tumbled down the stairs screaming, but after a while, the realization hit me that Danny was not my "victim" and he was actually behind me giving me weird looks. From there on, I ran away from the crime scene like the innocent little girl I _am._ Or was.

Third period: I tried using my corrupted brain power to give Danny a headache that will make him want to die. After 30 minutes of doing so, I got angry and started to bang my head on my desk repeatedly in hopes of transferring my pain to Danny and to make him suffer. The result was me getting a headache, and the teacher coming over to me asking what's wrong. I just told her I was committing suicide…And she believed me.

Now it was lunch time and I still was seeking plans to kill Danny. I gazed around the courtyard clutching my bag lunch and spotted my friends sitting in our usual spot, a table near a weeping willow tree. I walked over to my friends and we said our usual hellos as I sat down. Looking for a way to tell my friends I began to sputter nonsense. "Erg.. Um.. Guys.. I.. Uh…have boy problems." Jazz and Maria looked at me confused.

"YOU like some guy?" Maria said with her eyebrow raised.

"NO!" I said quickly. Why do people always take what I say wrong? "I mean to say that I want to.. Kill somebody and I need some ideas."

Jazz looked at me suspiciously, probably already knowing who I meant, but wanted to hear it from my own mouth first. "And do I _know _who this guy is?"

I quickly took my banana out of my paper bag and threw it at Danny who sat with Tucker and some of his cronies at a table somewhat close by. And of course with **my **skills, the throw only ended up hitting Danny square in the face. NOT WHAT I INTENDED! I was going for more of a killing blow, but with a banana as a weapon, I really shouldn't have expected much. "That guy" I said to my startled friends. I smiled sweetly as I watched Danny catch the banana that fell from his face and throw it to the floor in an angry fashion. Then Danny's raised his narrowed eyes to me, his jaw tightened as he stood up and started to stride over to me, his friends stared at me and Danny but said nothing, not even Tucker. I stood up tall and smiled up at Danny as he glared down at me, oviously trying to intimidate me, and even though it was somewhat working I didn't show it in my face.

He leaned closer to my face so that he was only inches away, making me hold my breath momentarily. "You think you're so bad and mighty, but really I can break you like a twig" He said smoothly while staring into my eyes as if looking deep into my soul.

I tried not to show that my blood just turned cold. "Yeah, w-well I can break you like a leaf turning into a twig.. But the leaf died so it didn't turn into anything!"

_Real smooth Sam. Leaves turning into twigs but dying. REAL SMOOTH._

Danny smiled tauntingly. "Did I just hear a stutter? What, is Ms. Sammy-kins scared of big bad Danny?"

"Yeah-NOOOOO!" I blurted out, and cursed his evil smile that makes me say things without me knowing. "I meant that you make my pants scared, but I am the wearer of my pants and I shall not cower under a tall freak like yo-ahh!" I screamed as I felt myself fall from having to stand on my tippy-toes. Just as sudden as my fall, I felt two strong arms grab my waist and pull me up. I stared shocked that Danny would even care if I fell and hit my head on the table.

Danny flashed his hundred dollar smile at me. "Tall freak, eh? And by the way, your not even wearing pants."

I quickly looked down, and just as he said, there was no pants-just some ugly skirt from my dirty hamper. "Damn Hamper." Right then and there I realized that Danny was still holding my waist and if not his hands were there, I'd fall again cause I was absolutely leaning my weight on his hands. Danny must've realized this too cause he let go randomly (as if disgusted), making me fall to the floor. Though I fell to the floor, I was also reminiscing about another guy (or ghost) dropping me to the floor with the same carelessness as Danny.

Danny leaned down to look me in the eye, and smiled as he poked me on the forehead. "I win Sammy-kins. I win this battle, and I will win all the other battles we'll have, just like in _third grade._" He said as he pushed lightly on forehead with his finger and walked away. Dumbfounded my mouth dropped slightly and then I closed it and thought silently in my head,

'You won this time Danny, but only this time, cause I'm gonna get ya'

Right then my friends picked me up by my arms and brought me over to our table.

"What happened? All I heard from you was leaves turning into twigs.."

I didn't listen to my friends for the whole lunch period… cause I kept on singing in my head, "one way, or another, I'm gonna get ya" song over and over.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sammy? How can I make a guy like me?"

I looked over to Maria, she had her head on her desk staring at the back of some guy's head who sat in the row ahead of ours. I squint to get a better look, the guy Maria was staring at was talking to Danny, I knew, cause I could tell from his obnoxious hair.

_You mean really sexy hair._

No!!

In that moment I realized who the person was that was sitting next to Danny. It was Eric. The boy that said I raped Danny. (chapter 2 if you already forgotten)

I scrunched up my nose in distaste as I remembered him, and didn't hold my loud scoff. Or my loud outburst. "EW! HIM?!!" I didn't care that I screamed it out, it was study period and the teacher usually took their brake this time, and was currently not in the class room. (A/N btw Jazz isn't here.)

In the middle of my 'oh my god-ing' I saw Maria's nose flare, something I learned that she does when she's in her "PMS-ing" mood, and she quickly took out a textbook, a rather large one, and held it above my head, as if she was going to kill me. But instead of watching my life flash before my eyes I started to hear the annoying voice of Eric.

"What are you screeching about, Manson?"

I turned to look at the ugly face of Eric, and besides him, Danny, who also was watching me closely. I glanced back at Maria, who had taken the textbook and pretended to read it silently.

"I wasn't screeching about _YOU _if that's what you're implying." I said rather coldly. "Besides, you smell like a bad egg."

"So you _were_ talking about Eric," Danny said while rolling his eyes, as if to tell me I was so easy to figure out. "And by the way, at least he doesn't smell like _you_"

"YEAH!! Well at least _**I **_don't smell people!" Then I smiled evilly "And what? Are you standing up for you're little **boyfriend**_Eric_!!" I said as I thrusted my finger at Eric.

Eric scoffed. "Hmp! At least we HAVE friends to stick up for us. How bout' you take _your_ friendless ass out of our eyesight!" Danny laughed.

"What! I have friends! Right there!" I pointed to Maria, who sat uncomfortably, hiding behind the rather large textbook. Damn Maria's stupid crush…

Seeing that they, themselves got me there, they turned around and laughed harder. Almost as if.. As if…

_**As if they thought they had **__**WON.**_

But Sam Manson doesn't go down that easily!!!

"You know you two shouldn't laugh, you'll contaminate the air!"

Danny turned around to face me "Everybody in this class room could fart at the same time, but no matter what, it wouldn't smell as bad as _you."_

Eric turned around to look at me too. "Yeah, and Manson, we don't want to talk to an ugly duckling like you, so just talk to the dirt underneath my fingernails!" He said as he showed me his hand. My mouth dropped. Why? Because Eric's fingernails were

_Hideous. _There was no other way to explain how ugly the sight of it was. Hell the stuff underneath his fingernails didn't even look like dirt.

"That's disgusting!!" I said as I scrunched up my nose again. "What the hell is underneath your fingernails?! Poop?!" I said with my eye's widening. I don't think I could ever be exaggerating when I claim that someone has a substance like poop caked underneath their fingernails. That. Is. Just. Plain. Gross.

"You know what? You and Danny make the perfect pairing. Your both disgusting." I said Blankly.

I saw Danny open his mouth but closed it when Eric got up from his seat and walked over to me, so he was in front of my desk. "You know what's disgusting Manson?" Eric asked coolly, but instead of waiting to hear my reply he shoved his index finger up his nose. I sat there, dumbstruck, my eyes were wide-almost able to pop out, and my mouth dropped. I must have looked really ugly right now, but what do I care? I have a front view of a guy digging his finger up his nose. The feeling of nausea washed over me as the boy reached gold, and brang back his finger, revealing a brownish yellow booger the size of your finger nail (which also made me wonder how the hell you could breathe properly with that in your nose). I was grossed out I couldn't speak, but continued to feel the nausea worsen as Eric leaned in so he was right in front of my face, holding out his booger as if to offer it to me. "This is what's disgusting Manson. This is." Eric whispered as he thrust the booger into my mouth.

You might be wondering how I was feeling at that moment.

Let me tell you.

A loud screeching noise rang out that seemed to last forever, everybody and everybody turned to look at me, shocked, and scared. Everybody (except Danny who seemed more than slightly amused) seemed to have same expression-freaked out. And they had all the right to be.

"YOU ASSHOLE!!!!" I said as fury washed over me. A booger was in my mouth. A booger that was not mine.

_Can you taste the obnoxious boy-ness? Can't you get AIDs from such a thing?_

Right at that moment my fist flew and hit Eric's nose, making him fall to the floor clutching his pathetic nose. "ERAAAAAAAAG! STUPID ASS!" I yelled as I leaped over him and ran madly to the teachers desk and grabs the old man's water bottle and gurgled the water in my mouth and started to spit. I spat at the walls, the floor, and at people.

"Eww! Eww! Stop spitting at me-" A girl named Star said before I grabbed her collar and looked her right in the eye with my evil look.

"What! WHAT BITCH YOU WANT TO FIGHT ME! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT! WHAT? DO YOU WANT ME TO PUT A BOOGER IN YOUR MOUTH!" I yelled loudly which shut her up, I quickly turned to look at everybody "I'LL SPIT AT YOU IF I EEFFING WANT TO! NOBODY'S GONNA STOP ME!! NOBODY!!" I yelled as I took in some water and gurgled and spat at everybody in the front row. Once I was done with the water bottle I dropped it to floor and started screaming nonsense in the air.

How can I live? NO! I couldn't live, I couldn't.. I WON'T!!!!!!!!!!!

I screamed "I WON'T LIVE!!!" and with that I sped to the teacher's desk, yanked one of the lamp's plug out of it's outlet, and held the lamp over my head, "I'm committing suicide and NOBODY and I'm mean NOBODY is going to stop me!!" I said and brang down the lamp to me head quickly.

But it wasn't what I expect.

I expected pain, blood... And most of all, me dropping to the floor, dead.

And none of that (surprisingly) happened.

But just right when the lamp would've touched my head, I heard a crash. I opened one of my squinted eyes, to only see the lamp shattered to the floor. I looked up, there, in front me was Danny, looking slightly pale-but not from shock at all, he seemed in command of himself or of this situation, and his eyes were an odd color of Blue-ish Green (A/N his hair is the same black. He's only looking different cuz he's using his powers only a little).

And then it hit me, I wasn't dead. Danny had taken the lamp from my grasp before I could do any self harm.

_**Damn Him and his abnormal self. (or speed)**_

"I can't believe you'd try to kill yourself.." Danny mumbled while running his hand over his hair.

"I.. I can't believe you stopped me!!" I quickly took a vase and tried to smash it to my head before I could be stopped. But nothing really goes my way. I felt myself be slammed to a wall and pinned by Danny. With only one of his hands he had _both _of my hands pinned above my head, and his face was so close to my face that my nose almost brushed his nose. Danny looked me dead in the eye and growled.

"You want to kill yourself booger-mouth…" Danny said slightly annoyed and maybe.. Angry? ",Then at least let me do it."

Then there was all black, as I fell limp into strong arms. My last thought before I blacked out was_  
_

_I was wrong, Danny doesn't smell bad at all. In fact.. He smells quite nice._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Danny POV **_

I lifted Sammy-kins bridal-style, and walked over to my desk and hers and picked up our backpacks. But before I could walk out of the eerily quiet classroom, the girl Sammy was sitting next to spoke up.

"Hey! D-Did you kill.. Kill Sam.. Because if you did, I'll kill you!" I turned to look at the girl, she was holding up her large textbook-as if to threaten me that if I killed Sam she'd beat me like a mad woman with the large book.

I rolled my eyes. At least now I knew Sam actually _did _have friends who cared about her.

I addressed the class in a loud voice, "Today we all learn not to stick you're boogers into other people's mouths or else they'll go psycho on you and try to kill themselves. Then people like me have to knock them unconscious." and with that, I left, with the burden of flying home with extra fat on my arms.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Sorry I couldn't update sooner. I was thinking of updating but I didn't exactly want to. So sorry…..And remember that you should review me. I'm only a 13 yr old. So be easy on me cause I know I have grammar mistakes.**_


End file.
